Wonder Man/DrParadox
We are now down to the Brusiers, and down to the end of this run of my series. Its interesting seeing all of my character concepts and all the support I'm getting. I hope you all continue to read the rest of the blog series. My next character is Simon Williams aka Wonder Man, founding member of the West Coast Avengers, actor, and recent Uncanny Avengers member. This character seems simple, which made it a bit difficult to find out how to make him stand out instead of being a typical super strength hero. I hope that I succeeded in some ways with this. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume Classic Bio: Simon Williams was upset when his family's company was losing money due to Stark Industries. Blaming Tony Stark for his failure, he agreed to infiltrate the Avengers under Baron Zemo's order. Empowered with ionic energy due to an experiment, the newly birthed Wonder Man realized his mistake and aided the Avengers instead against Zemo's trap. Now fighting on the side of good, Wonder Man balances his life between that of a hero and of an actor. Class: Brusier Passive: Flying (Immune to Ground Attacks) Ionic Body (Takes half damage from energy attacks and gains Ionic Charge. Ionic charge increases his attack and defense. If he gains 5 Ionic Charge, removes all of them to cause a Catastrophe AoE attack) Alternate Outfit: Ready....Action (Ionic Charges aren't immediately removed until he loses all health. If that happens, regains health after consuming all Ionic Charges. Must have 5 Ionic Charges for this effect to activate.) L1: Blockbuster (Single Target-Unarmed Melee Exposed, Combo Setup) L2: Ready For My Close-Up (Single Target-Unarmed Energy Melee Ionic Residue (opponent's attacks now have the energy keyword, opponent takes damage each round 2 rounds), Ignore Defense) L6: Act 2 (AoE-Melee Stun, Staggered cooldown 3 rounds) L9: Lights, Camera (Single Target-Energy Ranged Ionic Leak (Wonder Man gains increases damage at the expense of increase damage taken 2 rounds, can stack up to 3 times)) Stats Health: 4 Stamina: 2 Attack: 3 Defense: 4 Accuracy: 2 Evasion: 1 Team Up Bonuses: Actors: Human Torch (Both are/were actors) Aviary: Black Bolt, Falcon, Human Torch, Iron Man, Magneto, Ms. Marvel, Phoenix, Rogue, Songbird Spider-Woman, Storm, War Machine, Wasp Battery: Havok, Ms. Marvel (Energy absorbers) Best Coast: Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Tigra, Vision, War Machine, Wasp Red in the Ledger: Black Cat, Black Widow, Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Magik, Magneto, Medusa, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Songbird, Spider-Woman Unity Squad: Captain America, Havok, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Wasp, Wolverine (The current team line-up for Uncanny Avengers) Recruitment Quote: "I'm happy to help Agent. Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. will ask me to be their spokesman?" PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Wonder Man Designation: Freelance Operative, Actor Nationality: American Criminal Record: Served time for embezzlement. Power: Thanks to being induced with ionic energy, Williams has super strength, endurance, agility, and the occasional ability to shoot ionic energy. He can also turn into a being of pure ionic energy. Due to his current condition, he is virtually immortal, that is to say that he stopped aging. Unique Weapon: None Known History: The son of industrialist Sanford Williams, Simon inherited the company once his father died but Williams Innovations was falling on hard times due to the competition of Stark Industries. After failure to gain money from embezzlement, Williams was arrested but was released on bail due to the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo cut a deal with Williams, in exchange for revenge against Stark, he will be an experiment for an ionic procedure and then infiltrate the Avengers as an upcoming hero. Williams agreed to do this but then he had a change of heart and subsequently betrayed Zemo at the cost of his life, or so the Avengers thought. In reality, he was in a coma trying to adjust to his newfound power. Now back with the Avengers for good, Williams also has enough time to try out acting in Hollywood. Observations: "Why did I choose acting? I never really thought of the reason. I just thought that it would be a fun side gig to do, especially since I no longer age and have no more interest in Williams Innovation." "I agree that my life is not perfect, my brother Eric is now the deranged Grim Reaper, I have occasional mood swings, and I may outlive some of my friends. Nevertheless, I do intend to make full use of my new life." --Wonder Man Next up is a very popular request that's brought up a lot, Agent Venom. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Bruisers Category:Marvel